l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Kuwanan (TCG)
Doji Kuwanan was a bushi of the Crane Clan. Family Kuwanan was son to Doji Satsume, the Crane Clan Champion, Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute and Doji Teinko. Kuwanan was the son Satsume had always wanted. His father had lavished all of his love on Kuwanan, and he was incapable of seeing Satsume as the cold taskmaster that his sisters, Doji Shizue and the Crane's heir, Doji Hotaru, saw. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer His mother threw herself on the Sea of the Sun Goddess from the cliffs near Kyuden Doji. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Kuwanan was sent on training to several Clans, The Fires of Justice, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda such as the Lion. Kakita Blade Kuwanan wielded Omeka, a Kakita Blade gifted to his forebears. He added renown to the blade's legend when he used it to defeat the pirate Umitaka in the defense of Cold Wind City. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 233 Satsume's Death After his father was found dead in strange circumstances Kuwanan demanded blood in the name of the clan's honor. Some suspected the Emerald Champion had been assassinated by the Scorpion Clan, their rivals on the Imperial Court. After his father's death Kuwanan halted the letters he was crossing with his childhood sweetheart, Kakita Asami. An Empire in Turnoil..., by Katrina Ostrander Kuwanan believed his father had been murdered, and so the murderer had to be found and made to pay. Station Osari Plains Three years later Kuwanan was appointed as a member of a patrol in the village of Shirei Mura within the Osari Plains, a territory contested by the Lion Clan. The Fate of Flames, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda He and his partner Doji Takeaki moved to protect the village from unknown assailants. Later it was reported that a band of rōnin, the Warriors of the Boar, had taken the village and all the defenders had been slaughtered. Kuwanan was taken as prisoner by Kujira, the rōnin leader, and presented as a gift to Matsu Tsuko. The Matsu Daimyō executed Kujira on the spot and set Kuwanan free to investigate the death of the Crane champion, Doji Satsume, and its ramifications upon all Crane. He returned to his sister's side, and pressed her about the investigation regarding their father's death. A Crane Takes Flight, by D. G. Laderoute Imperial Court Kuwanan was sent to the Imperial Court at Otosan Uchi. A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock He remained in the Forbidden City for as long as was needed for him to attend to the needs of the late Emerald Champion's legacy. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Challenging the Crane Championship Yoshi's Support Kuwanan reported the Imperial Chancellor Kakita Yoshi that he had found a letter intercepted by Satsume before his death, a letter from Hotaru, addressed to the Imperial Advisor Bayushi Kachiko. Hotaru wrote of her hatred for her father, and that she wished to leave the Crane lands behind and be with Kachiko. It seemed Doji Hotaru was working with Kachiko, whose goal had long been to undermine Crane influence. Kuwanan swore to challenge his sister's right to be Crane Champion, and Yoshi offered his allegiance to him. The Chancellor also informed Kuwanan that the Emperor Hantei the Thirty-Eighth had died, and the event had been silenced for a time by Kachiko. Kuwanan sent word of his suspicions to Daidoji Uji, the Daidoji Daimyō, to ensure his support as well. And he also informed Shiba Tsukune, to honor their alliances with the Phoenix. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell The Imperial Court was informed of an edict of the late Emperor naming his younger son, Prince Hantei Daisetsu, as his heir. It also named the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju as regent, until Daisetsu came of age. The Price of Failure, by D. G. Laderoute Seeking Uji's Support Kuwanan moved to the Osari Plains to meet Uji, telling the shocking letter from Hotaru to Bayushi Kachiko he had found hidden among the personal effects of Doji Satsume. Kuwanan had then told Uji he intended to challenge his sister for Championship of the Crane, but the Daidoji daimyō had not taken a clear side on whom his loyalty was. Kuwanan also informed that Matsu Tsuko had seized Kyūden Kakita, and Uji marched to retake Kyūden Kakita at Kuwanan's suggestion. Five days later Kuwanan attempted to free Hantei Sotorii in Lion lands, when the former Crown Prince was being taken to the Monastery Among the Winds by an honor guard of Seppun. Kuwanan was defeated by Mirumoto Hitomi, who wounded him before he escaped. External Links * Doji Kuwanan (Justice for Satsume) Category:Crane Clan Members (TCG)